Soldiers Luck
by Rookie117
Summary: After a Charon-class frigate of the UNSC makes a Cole protocol jump and its slip-space drive goes haywire. The crew find themselves in a land not their own. Where giant humanoid cannibals feast, or attempt to anyway, on humans. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1- Brutal Starts

AN:** Hello, I would like to welcome you all to Chapter one of Soldiers Luck and I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Brutal Starts

Across the planet of Darkine XI's orbit was clear. The planet was full of life, people laughed and played. They lived out their daily un-interesting lives. The war had been over for 6 years and 5 months now. Everyone was happy for finally some peace.

That was until one of the remnants of the Covenant came...

they came like lightning. one moment the space around the planet was clear and empty. Next 26 Covenant ships appeared of all sizes came in though slip-space. The defenders were outmatched. Yet, with bravery, they held off the covenant for civilians to evacuate. Over half of the population was evacuated before the defenders were destroyed. The Covenant ships began to glass the planet, thousands of cries for help fell of death ears as they were destroyed.

The leader of the remnant fraction stood on the bridge of the fleets capital ship. The leader was a Elite clad in purple general armour. His mandibles moved in what would be classed as a smile to Humans. He watched as his ships began to glass the planet; a small frigate passed in front of the large window he stared out of.

But then it all changed

The frigate that passed in front, just as it hit the middle of the window, blew up into a ball of purple flames. The Elite looked towards the left side of the window and gave a small growl

Out of the darkness of the planets moon a ships came out. It's large cannon on its front firing into the fleet as it charged towards them. On the front sides of the ship it had the name.

UNSC Ashes To Ashes

The ship sped towards the Covenant fleet. The ship was the last of the defence fleet. It had not taken part in the beginning defence of the planet as they were on the other side of the solar system. The ship was a Charon-class light frigate, mainly used for troop deployment and planetary defence.

* * *

The captain of the ship, Captain Samantha Cross, stared out as her ship ploughed, full speed, into the Covenant fleet. She gripped her chair as the MAC cannon of the ship fired repeatedly into the enemy ships. Her ship was not the strongest, or the fastest of the UNSC, but it's crew had the spirit to fight them off. "KEEP FIRING!" She ordered as the point defence systems aboard the ship began to attempt to defend the ship from the Covenant, now realizing they were under attack, return fire. The ship shook as it was hit with enemy fire. She slammed her fist into her chairs arm as she saw the remnant of the Covenant glassing the planet. "Send us away, Cole Protocol is active!" she ordered as her crew nodded and followed her orders. She knew the battle was lost, she could tell the planet was dead. Yet she also knew that they would return, return with a fleet that will be able to take back the planet. The ships MAC gun fell silent as a large purple portal appeared in front of them. She slammed the back of her head on the back of her chair as she shut her eyes and breathed heavily as they went into slip-space. She sighed as she thought about all the people, _Innocent _people, that died on the planet, who died protecting the evacuees, the people who died watching as the remnant of the Covenant Elite stabbed them through the chest.

"Ma'am! Massive energy spike coming from the engines. I've... I've never seen anything like this!" one of the bridges ensigns reported. "It's increasing at a rapid rate! At this rate the ship might tear itself apart!"

"What's causing it!" Samantha demanded

"I don't know ma'am, wait!" The ensign pressed a few buttons on his console. "Ma'am, its decreasing."

"Good, take us out of slip-space." the ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The crew quickly got to work

* * *

"What... What am I looking at?" Samantha asked, a picture of confusion on her face.

"That... is earth..." One of her ensigns, a female, stated. Outside the window was a planet that looked exactly like the Human home world, yet with out any of the ODP platforms or defence fleet. "This cant be right. We plotted a random course. It should have taken us to a random planet."

"Maybe that power fluctuation had something to do with it?" The ensign from before stated.

"What?! Are you saying we might have just randomly jumped back to the Human home world! That's a one in a-" The Female ensign paused for a moment. "A number that i cant even think of, but its BIG!" She stated

"No, I'm saying is that we have travelled to another dimension. It clearly is Earth but it seems we may have wound up in a world with no space travel as of late."

"Maybe..." Samantha said, still slightly awed at the planet. She quickly shook her head and turned to one of her ensigns. "I want a ODST team ready and on a pelican in 15 minutes. I want to know what's going on down there."

* * *

Two ODST's sat in one of the Ashes To Ashes barracks. One was a young man, at the age of 19, had dark blue eyes and short golden hair. His bunk buddy was a girl of the same age with light golden eyes and fiery red hair that went below her shoulders. Both at the moment were putting on their respective armours. "So what we going in against exactly?" The man asked as he clamped a shin pad onto his leg.

"We heading on pelican to check out the planet. Standard stuff." The girl replied

"We never get anything standard. If their sending us in then it means that either there's something wrong or this planet is damn important." The man replied

"I've already heard rumours from the marines on board that its a Halo ring."

"A Halo ring!" The man stood up, and subsequently fell back on his bed when he hit his head on the top bunk. "Lily, you can't be serious."

"Calm down Jacob, its only rumours." The girl, now known as Lily, nodded before looking at her wrist watch. "We need to be at the pelican in 5 minutes so hurry up." She smiled as she began to tie her hair into a pony tail.

"Done." The man, now recognized as Jacob, grasped the ODST standard issue helmet that sat next to him on his bed and placed it on his head. His visor de-polerizing to show his face. "Lets get a move on." He got up and began to walk towards the door that lead out of the barracks. Lily quickly finished putting her hair up and jogging up next to Jacob, putting on her helmet at the same time.

Minutes later and the ODST's flew towards the planet in a pelican. The ODST's were known for taking SOEIV ,or drop-pods as many called them, and dropping onto the planet. However from what they were told that it was a clean mission, so no items were to be left behind. Jacob cleaned the top of his rocket launcher with a small cloth while Lily checked her scope's range. Three other ODST's were apart of their squad. The commander of the squad returned from talking to pilots. "Ok, eta is 2 minutes. Get ready hell Jumpers."

Hell jumpers, Jacob hadn't been called a Hell jumper in a long time. It was rarely used when your apart of a garrison. He looked up from his cleaning of his launchers barrel to Lily, who gave him a playful smirk that he quickly returned.

The pelican stopped and the large back door opened for the 5 ODST's as they quickly sprinted off the pelican and held their weapons up and ready. The pelican chose a good place to land. It was in a clearing a large wood. Bushes and trees covered the area so no one would see the pelicans landing. "I'll be back in 5 hours for pick up. Better be here." The pilot said over the radio.

"Copy." The squads commander stated into the radio and quickly motioned for the squad to push away from the pelican and begin to scout the area. As they moved on the pelican lifted off and shot back up into the air, highly likely it was going back to the Ashes To Ashes. Jacob sprinted forwards and quickly ducked behind a fallen tree log.

'One of those days...' He thought as the squad continued through the forest.

"Now that's something you done see every day..." Lily remarked as the squad looked from a bush at the edge of the forest. They were staring at a small village, no more than 10-11 buildings that made it up. But what really shocked them was the fact it was a Human village. "Looks like they still use wagons." They all looked to see a wagon start to ride away from the village.

"Warrior 5-6 do you copy?" Their radios buzzed instantly.

"This is Warrior 5-6, go ahead command." The squads commander said.

"Air recon from pelican Kilo 7-9 tells us that the place you landed in is surrounded by 3 large walls, the area you landed in was between the 2nd and 3rd wall. Recon also shows large settlements through out the walls interiors and it seems they have abandoned the areas between the 1st and 2nd walls. Reasons still not clear."

"Copy command, be advised that we have found one of the settlements and that it is of Human origin, I'll say again, Human origin." The commander stated back, the radio kept quite for about 10 seconds before it came to life yet again.

"Copy that Warrior 5-6, proceed as planned and do not make contact with the people who live there." And then the line died.

"You heard command, continue as planned and do not make contact." The commander ordered as the squad nodded. Jacob looked to Lily, who gave him a slightly worried face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I don't like this." She replied "Why are their Humans here if the planets meant to be un-inhabited."

"Maybe their insurgents?" Jacob questioned

"No, they would have far better tech than this." She replied as she looked to the floor then to her sniper. "Let's just continue with the mission." She urged her team-mate to continue the mission.

"Fine, but we're not done." Jacob stated

"Trouble in paradise." One of the squad members muttered to another.

"Shut it uplink." Jacob dead-panned, Everyone thought that Jacob and Lily dated because they hung around with each other so much, However they were quite wrong. They had known each other since the age of 5 and had been good friends ever since. They joined the UNSC together and 18 and became two of the youngest soldiers ever to be enlisted into the ODST's.

* * *

4 hours later and the squad had found a quite good deal about the human's living in the area. They lived in something called 'Wall Rose' and they lived with in it to defend themselves from giants called 'Titans'. The ODST's never found this out by asking however, they learn it from over hearing conversation about it and from listening in on a class learning about it. All the information was instantly recorded and sent back to the Ashes To Ashes. Jacob and Lily themselves had found out that some of the kids who went to the school, all of them 15, talked about how in two months they were joining the cadets and training in the army. When Jacob and Lily heard this it made their blood boil. 15 year old's allowed to join the army? In their opinion that was ethically wrong on almost every level and if this planet was, and it isn't, a UNSC controlled planet then the people who allowed it would have been jailed already for allowing 15 year old's to join the army.

Lily and Jacob sat down as the Pelican took them back to the Charon-class frigate. They had called the pelican early due to the fact they had completed their mission already. They stared at the floor, the pelican silent with only the noise of the engines being heard. That was until Jacob broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?" He asked to no one in particular

"I don't know, its the captains decision anyway." Lily responded, her sniper sat on her lap. Her response kept the pelican quite until it returned to the Ashes To Ashes.

* * *

"There... using children?" Samantha asked, slightly shocked at the statement.

"Air recon and ODST recon shows that they are allowing kids of age 15 to join the army." Her ensign, the woman one from earlier, reported. The captain gave a audible sigh.

"This world, if it is a different dimension like the ensign said, could be our only hope at finding help." She sighed, closing her eyes. Suddenly she opened them and turned to her ensign. "I have a idea. We use two of our men to infiltrate their community and army. Then when we want to show ourselves we will have the advantage."

"Ma'am, we have no one the age of 15." The woman ensign replied

"Recon did say that the kids were going in 2 months correct?" Samantha asked, the ensign nodded her reply. "Then we have two months to forge some documents."

"We don't even have any documents to forge off of and who would we send?" the male ensign asked

"We will have a team infiltrate the nearest government building to the drop point and I believe we already have the two soldiers. Corporal Lily Simmons and Jacob Kesh. Both work well together, some of the best ODST's on the ship and are the youngest ODST's. They will do fine, I know they can pull off acting like a 15 year old."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Two months later and Lily and Jacob stood in a row with other cadets as they entered boot camp. 5 weeks ago a team of ODST's breached a nearby government building and stole the papers they would have needed to forge. The end result was now the two ODST's were in training. 'This is going to be fun...' They both thought

Hours later and the two sat down in the mess hall. Most of the kids sat around this boy called Eren as he talked about a attack the 'Titans' pulled that resulted in them losing a entire wall to them. The two ODST's on the other had just sat a table away eating their dinner. "These kids haven't seen death, if they saw what the Covenant did..." Jacob stopped for a few seconds before resuming his dinner.

"Just be glad they haven't had to." Lily replied, her long red hair tied up into a doughnut.

"Yeah..." Jacob stared down at his plate of dinner. The rest of the dinner was quite.

Later that night within the boys barracks the boys picked their beds. Jacob picked his one quickly, Back of the room, no window and easily defensible area. He sighed and took of his top.

His chest was covered in wounds and scars. Healed plasma burns, stab scars and all other types of scars. He traced over one that went across his heart. He remembered he got it when he got stabbed by Lily in training, it wasn't deep so it didn't actually hit anything bad but he was out of commission for a few days. He sighed as he moved his hand back onto his lap. Then he realized thatt the room had went silent. He turned to see all the boys staring at him. "What?"

"Uhh..." One of the boys, Armin, Jacob thought his name was, asked "How did you get those..."

Jacob looked down at his chest and then back to them. "You don't need to know." Jacob said smiling. "Whelp, good night." He quickly got into bed, the boys then returning back to what they were doing before hand.

Jacob ran his hand down his leg until he found his pistol, holstered onto his leg. He smiled knowing that he was able to defend himself. 'This could get good.'

**AN: And that's Chapter one. What do you guys think? Tell me what you think in the reviews. All criticism welcome. By the way, Here's Jacob and Lily's bios for anyone who wants to know a bit more but it will not be detailed since we will find out more about the two ODST's through out the story. Note that UNSC colony planets Darkine XI and Likis are made up colony worlds of the UNSC.**

**Name: Jacob Kesh**

**Age: 19**

**Nationality: Born New Atheon, Colony world of Likis.**

**Rank: Corporal**

**Eye Colour: Dark blue**

**Hair colour: Blonde**

**Bio: Jacob is a fighter. He was one of the youngest troopers, along with his squad mate and childhood friend Lily Simmons, to pass into the ODST's. **

**Name: Lily Simmons **

**Age: 19**

**Nationality: Born New Atheon, Colony world of Likis.**

**Rank: Corporal**

**Eye Colour: Golden brown **

**Hair colour: Light Red**

**Bio: Lily is a kind, sweet girl who is always nice, However she is also a fierce fighter and defender of her team-mates. She is quite fond of her squad mate Jacob, who, along with her, were two of the youngest to pass into the ODST's.**


	2. Chapter 2- 2 Weeks

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter two of Soldiers Luck. Thank you all for the reviews and thank you all for liking it. Now I will answer some questions from said reviews.**

**TheEliteDucky- It will be Halo 4 gear, however I haven't played as much Halo 4 as i have the rest of the games. I am at the moment actually playing through it on Halo: Master chief collection. Also I thought the ODST's heard through a open window of the school.**

**KingArthur3: To answer both your questions (1) Their are no Spartan IV's on the Ashes To Ashes and (2) You will just have to wait and see...**

**Anyway let's get on with the story shall we...?**

Chapter 2: 2 Weeks

2 weeks

2 weeks the pair of ODST's had been at the boot-camp for the cadets. The ODST's thought the training as too easy to what they had to do. The instructors always yelling at them yet, to the instructors surprise, the ODST's laughed every time. The pair rarely talked to the other cadets, yet the other cadets trying repeatedly to talk to them. The ODST's, by orders of the captain, were to not to get perfect scores and get the top of the class, due to someone might get suspicious and look into their documents.

At that moment in time Lily and Jacob sat at a table at dinner, chatting away. As they talked 3 people sat down next to them, both looking to find Armin, Eren and Mikasa sitting next to them. "Mind if we sit here?" Armin asked, Secretly both the ODST's like Armin, he was a nice kid and quite smart.

"Sure." Jacob nodded as he and Lily went back to eating their respective dinners. Minutes later Armin questioned Jacob and Lily.

"So, do you guys have any family back home?" Armin questioned. When Armin said that questioned, to the three cadets surprise, Lily and Jacob went back straight, Jacob was crushing the piece of bread in his hand. Both then looked down with a dark expression on their face.

"No, and lets leave it at that..." Lily replied, Eren and Mikasa could see small drops of tears coming down her face. Jacob quickly put his hand over her hers and nodded. She took the sign and quickly got up and headed for the door, Jacob a few meters behind.

"Hugh, that Lily girl wont be cut out for this place if she does that against a titan. She isn't cut out to be here." Eren remarked. Suddenly Eren felt himself being flung off the bench and landing on the floor, seconds later he was held by his top collar by Jacob.

"What did you say!" Jacob yelled in anger. "You think she's not cut out to be here! She has EVERY right to be here." He dropped Eren to the floor and stared at him. "Me and her have seen far worse than anything you've seen." And he turned and walked away.

"How could you! You've never seen a titan!" Eren retorted, getting Jacob to stop and turn his head slightly to him. "You've never seen as you watched your mother be eaten by them!"

Jacob just smirked at him "What you just said..." He turned to face them all fully "Was something me and her have had to deal with every day of our lives 10 times harder..." He took a step forward.

"Jacob!" He turned to see Lily with her hand on the door. "He isn't worth it..." Jacob sighed and walked towards her and out of the door, Lily quickly following.

* * *

"That son of a-!" Jacob yelled as he kicked a rock as he and Lily stood in a nearby forest's clearing. "They have no clue! NO CLUE!"

"Jacob, calm down..." Lily tried

"How can I be calm! That Eren boy made fun of you and what we been through! He mocked their memories!"

"No he didn't!" Lily shouted as she grabbed Jacob by the collar and held him in his place, a firm grip holding on. "He did no such thing Jacob, he doesn't know what we had to go through. We can expect them to understand it. We just go by our new identity's. So calm down!" She let go of his collar as he staggered backwards slightly.

"Fine..." He huffed "But if he or anyone does that again..."

"They won't. Trust me."

"Hugh..." He gave a audible sigh "Let's get back to the barracks..."

The next morning, Jacob having apologized to Eren about his outburst, the group were sitting within the mess hall. Jacob and Lily sat happily talking.

* * *

Miles away at the point where Lily and Jacob were dropped off for their first recon mission to the planet another was landing. A squad of 5 ODST's were jumping off their pelican. "Move it troopers." The CO of the squad stated as he and his squad moved forward. There had been 3 other recon missions, including the mission to get the documents for Jacob and Lily, onto the planet, this was the 5th. The ODST's moved silently through the forest, their armour making them almost invisible in the forest floor shade. They stopped when they heard laughter. They moved stealthily through the nearby bushes. They ducked down as they saw something horrible.

Standing in a clearing was 5 men, 3 holding swords while 2 held muskets. On the floor a couple laid, pools of blood came from under them. But what caught the ODST's attention was the crying baby on the floor. "What do we sir?" One of the ODST's, a female, asked.

"I don't know. Call command." The CO stated as the baby began to cry.

"What are we going to do with a baby, we should just kill it while we have the chance." One of the bandits with a sword stated, two with swords were checking the couples bodies while the two musket men were looking around.

"No, we can sell it to some slave trader and get a good profit off it." One of the musket bandits stated.

"Sir, we have to do something." The female ODST stated again, her finger on the trigger of her battle-rifle.

"I'm getting orders from command now..." The CO stated as he held two fingers up to the side of his helmet. "Copy, troopers engage!" He ordered as the ODST's, in a instant, fired their weapons into the bandits. The bandits instantly falling, dead, on the floor. The female ODST sprinted out of her bush and picked the baby up in her arms, the baby crying its eyes out. "Private." The female turned to her CO, who had walked out of his bush. "When it hits night take the kid into the village and place it at the door of a house."

"Yes sir!" The ODST saluted.

* * *

That night as the nearby farming village slept the female ODST, along with two other of her team mates encase they got caught, snuck through the village streets until it reached a house they had scouted up before. She laid the, now sleeping, baby on the floor of the doorway and smiled at its sleeping form. She quickly knocked on the door and sprinted away back into the shadows. She watched as a young man and woman opened the door to see the baby on the floor. Shey looked around before picking the baby up and taking it inside. "Don't worry..." She turned to see her CO standing behind her. "You'll see it again."

"It's Heather." The female ODST replied "It was a girl so i gave it the name Heather."

* * *

'BOOM!'

Jacob sprinted along the road Banshees flew overhead. In his hand was a pistol. He turned to look behind him, Lily was carry a girl of 10 years old with her. The girl had long light red hair and wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans. "Come on, we can get to safety!" He reassured as they ran down the road. When they reached the end of the road they saw their escape. A UNSC transport ship was sitting on a landing pad. All 3 sprinted towards the transport. But they stopped with realization as it began to take off without them. "NO!" He yelled as he watched it turn and began to fly away from them.

'BOOM!'

They now watched in horror as it exploded in a ball of flames as a squadron of Banshees flew away from the wreckage. "No..." He heard the other girl say as she collapsed on the floor crying. He turned towards Lily, who stood next to him, to see she hand a face of anger on it.

"We can still get out of here, lets go." She said as she helped the other girl up and they turned back down the road. Hoping to find safety within the city.

* * *

Jacob awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his face. He remembered so much, so much from his past that still haunted him to that day. Everyone knew that Eren had a vendetta against the titans. Well only a few select ODST's knew about Jacobs vendetta, To wipe the covenant of the face of the galaxy. He didn't mind the Elite or any of the other races. He just hated the faction the covenant. He looked down at the bedding he laid in and sighed, quickly getting back into a comfortable position and trying to get to sleep.

* * *

Somewhere far away a young girl sat. She had light red hair and emerald green eyes. She wore heavy armour with red and black colourization on it. She stared with her eyes at her helmet. It was a Recon helmet with a golden visor with the same colouring as the rest of her armour. "Hey." She looked away from her helmet to see another soldier with the same armour and colouring on looking at her. "Were boarding now, prep up." He ordered as she turned back to her helmet. She spun it in her hand so that it would face in the forward position and placed it on her head, it covering up her entire head. She got up and walked to the back of the large metal room her, along with 5 other's of her team had been in. The back opened into a bright light and they quickly filed out. When they filed out they found a room full of people doing their jobs, mechanics, guards, soldiers doing P.T. In front of them a woman with the same armour as them except white stood. She had dark red hair rolled up into a ponytail.

"Welcome aboard, now all of you know why your teams here. We lost contact with the colony Darkine XI. When we arrived we found the planet under attack by remnant of the covenant forces. We quickly destroyed the attacking fleet but they had glassed most of the planet by that time." She paused for a second "While we were there the eggheads found a blackbox of a camera that belonged to one of the planets ODP platforms. We found footage of a surviving UNSC ship, The Ashes To Ashes, heading into slip-space after engaging the fleet. Right now HIGHCOM has given our ship orders to find that lost ship and bring it home. Now tell me all your names."

Each member of the team stated their names with a salute. When it was the girls turn she raised her left hand into a salute. "Rachel Simmons Ma'am. Spartan IV!"

"Good, I'm commander Sarah Palmer. Welcome aboard the Infinity Spartans."

**AN: And that's the end of that Chapter. I know its short and I apologize but i wanted to get it out to you guys quickly. To point out, I said there were no Spartan IV's on the Ashes To Ashes. I never said they would not be included with-in the story itself. And guys, the Infinity will not come in until a later date. And I mean LLLOOONNNGGG later date. Like, a very very, long way away. **

**Anyway what did you guys think about the story so far. And questions? Fell free to ask them within a review, i read every one. Have a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3- Records

**AN: Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of Soldiers Luck. I would have posted this chapter up yesterday but I couldn't get on the website for some reason. Oh well, lets get on with the story.**

Chapter 3: Records

Days later and the cadets sat around a camp fire. It was one of the only days they would get off all year. So many of them decided to hang out around a campfire and tell stories. Lily and Jacob sat on a log while the rest told stories, Jean just finishing his. "Hey Jacob, you got any stories you could tell?"Connie asked as everyone looked over towards the pair.

"No." Jacob deadpanned

"Come on, you got to have a good story." Armin said with a smile. Jacob turned to look at Lily, who gave him a nod in return.

With a sigh he looked back to the other cadets. "I got a story, but its a long one."

* * *

A 12 year old Jacob sat in his house on Likis, his mother was in the kitchen cleaning up. His father was apart of the UNSC ODST's, or Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Jacob smiled as he turned the TV off and quickly walked up the stairs. He walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. He quickly fell backwards onto his bed and fell asleep.

When he awoke he could hear sirens. He sat up and looked around his room, when his eyes fixed on the window his eyes widened in horror. Outside the window the city burned, above the city skyline he could see Covenant ships hovering over. He quickly got up and sprinted across the hall and into his fathers study. His father had told him that if the covenant attacked that he would use the gun in his fathers desk. He sprinted over to a old oak wooden desk and opened its left draw.

Inside a UNSC standard issue magnum sat with 4 magazines next to it. He pocketed the spare ammo and held the pistol in his right hand. On his fathers days off he and him would go to the nearby firing range to get some target practice. However his father never had any days off since the covenant attacked.

He walked out of his fathers study in time to hear his mother scream. He sprinted down the stairs to find his mother on the floor slowly crawling away on her back from a elite with a energy sword in his hand. His mother quickly noticed him staring at her. As the elite picked her up by the next she screamed the words that would be burned into his memory.

"RUN!" She screamed as the energy sword pierced her chest and stomach, coughing blood as it did. Her body went limp as elite threw her body over the kitchen counter. Jacob stood there stunned, which quickly changed into anger. He lifted up pistol into a firing position as the elite turned to see him. He screamed as he fired the entire magazine into the elite. Most hitting its shield. The elite charged forward with its energy sword, intending to screwer him on it.

It didn't get a chance however as the last two bullets of the magnum hit it in the face. It yelped in pain as it fell forward and landed at Jacobs feet. Jacob stared at it for a few moments before regaining his senses. He quickly clawed the energy sword hilt from the elites dead body. He put the hilt within his free pocket and sprinted out of the front door.

When he got outside he realized the true destructive power of the Covenant. The street was full of human bodies of every age. But human none the less. The cars within the road were all destroyed. plasma marks riddled the street. Flying overhead banshees kept watch. He then heard a scream come from the house to his left. He sprinted over to the front door to find it open.

He walked in to see two girls about his age on the floor moving away from a Jackal.. One of the races that belonged to the Covenant. They were known to be good snipers and when not sniping to walk into battle with a shield. This one,however, had no shield on. Jacob quickly raised his pistol and fired into the jackals head. It fell to the floor with a thud as the two girls screamed.

The girls themselves both had fiery red hair. One had golden eyes while the other had green. The golden eyed one hugged the other as they cried in fear. Jacob raced over to the both of them. "Lily, Rachel. You guys alright?" Jacob asked, getting a nod from the both. "Good, now come on. We got to get to the spaceport and get on a transport."

* * *

Jacob stopped quickly to see everyone in stunned silence, quietly listening to the story. He had described what a elite looked like and other things. He turned to Lily who was looking at him with intense eyes. Both knew the story Jacob was telling, since they lived it. It was the story about their first encounter with the covenant when they were kids. It was close to the end of the war when the planet was attacked. Jacob was about to ask if she was alright when Connie spoke. "Is that the end?"

Jacob saw that Lily was nodding, most likely wanting him to stop since it brought up really bad memories for the both of them. "Yeah, that's it for now. It's just a story a friend of ours told us awhile ago." Jacob stated. The cadets reply's were of groans and 'Ahs...'

* * *

As the cadets flew through a forest on ODM gear, or Omni- directional movement gear as it was fully named as, their commander,Keith Shadis, thought about them. 'Jacob Kesh, terrible in the classroom about history and titans. However is amazing in hand to hand and use of muskets. Would be perfect for the millitary police.' He thought as Jacob flew past him. Right behind him Lily flew. 'Lily Simmons, same as mister Kesh. Both appear to work well together when they are around each other and seem to know what each other is thinking instantly...'

* * *

Captain Samantha was, at the moment, happy. Reports from her two ODST's gave her a lot of Intel. Other ODST recon missions also showed promise. She was acturlly quite curious about what these so called 'Titans' were, for the fact that none of her men or women under her command had found any. "Ma'am. Colonel Miles request your presence in the hanger bay." One of her ensigns stated.

"Tell him I will be down in a moment." She replied as she turned towards the door.

When she arrived down at the hanger bay she found it quite busy. 3 pelicans were being repaired along side 3 warthogs. Technitions quickly worked on the vehicles. She quickly noticed the 3 ODST's at the other end and walked over to them. The middle one had short black hair and hazel eyes. His rank showed as Colonel. The three quickly saluted. "Ma'am, thank you for coming down." The middle one said

"What is it you needed?" Samantha questioned.

"We're going to need supply's soon if we're going to survive here since the engine blew." Colonel Miles stated. It was true, when they arrived at the world no one in engineering realized that the engines were damaged untill only a few days ago. "So I was thinking we do some trading, very quite trading."

"Trade what?"

"Trade food and water etc for other materials."

"What other materials?"

"Well... we could offer them our help for supplies." The Colonel suggested. Samantha thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Let me think about this." She asked

"Thank you ma'am." The ODST's quickly saluted and then walked out of the hanger. Samantha quietly thought about things before turning to the hanger chief. The man wore a orange jumpsuit and had blue eyes and grey hair.

"Chief, I want witch squadron to do a fly over wall Maria." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The chief saluted before going to relay the orders. Witch Squadron was the ships contingents of Longsword, it was a all-female pilot squadron.

* * *

2 hours later and 3 Longswords flew through the skies over wall Maria. Witch-1's pilot, a young white haired girl called Angel, flipped a switch on her console. "Ok Witch's. Switch om-board cameras on." She ordered as one of the panels switched to a live feed from the underside camera. "Check navigation."

Witch-2's pilot, a brounette by the name of Cassie called over the radio. "Witch-1, I got unknowns moving on the ground, how copy."

"Copy Witch-2, what do you see?"

"I got a large group of people moving on what looks like horseback heading away from the walls. They have multiple wagons with them-"

"New contact!" Witch-3's pilot, A blonde by the name of Scarlet, yelled over the radio. "5 large contacts, huminoid in nature, heading straight for the large group of unknowns."

"Copy, that." Angel stated as she switched over to another channel. "Ashes, this is Witch-1."

"Witch-1, this is Ashes." A voice returned

"Be advise we have a pair of unknown groups of targets on the ground. One appears to be locals of the wall while another group of large humanoids are heading towards them, I believe that these are the 'Titans' that the locals spoke of." Angel stated "Requesting orders."

A few seconds later and a new voice came up apon the radio. "This is Captain Cross, you have permission to engage the large humanoids."

"Solid copy Ashes, Witch-1 out." Angel then switched back over to squadron radio "Right girls, we have a go to engage."

* * *

Hange Zoe rode as fast as she could. She was at the left side of the scout corps formation. She was one of the first to see the group of 5 20-meter abnormals coming towards the group. She was, at that moment, at the back of the group as the titans chased behind. She looked behind herself to see the titans catching up. Then she heard a un-familiar noise. suddenly bolts of yellow flew into her vision from in front of her and hit the front titan. She turned to see a large flying machine, something that should have been impossible to make, firing unknown musket-type weapons into the titans. She turned around as it flew overhead. She saw as it quickly lifted over the titans reaches. Then another came in from behind the titans, barraging them the unknown musket balls. She watched as one fell to the floor dead, she could just make out that the entire nape was literally ripped to shreds. Another flew in from the right above them all. This time it caught the attention of the titans as they began to chase after it.

A few minutes later and she hand regrouped with her squad. They were talking about something, however her mind was set on what those flying machines were. Something she hoped to find out.

* * *

Back Aboard the Ashes To Ashes, Captain Cross was looking over the video footage taken from Witch-1,2 and 3. She stared at a paused image of one of the titans. "So this is what they've been fighting." she muttered to herself as Colonel Miles walked through the door. She turned towards him as he walked over and stared at the paused image. "This is what we believe is a Titan. They're large, highly aggressive and seem to take a beating. They can somehow regenerate its body parts from any damage. However from the longswords engagement I found that they seem to take a lot of damage when the back of the neck is hit. Colonel, if your ODST's and marines would to go up against these things. What would you do?"

The Colonel thought for a minute before clicking his fingers. "I would use one squad to distract it while we use Spartan lasers to blow a hole in its neck. Killing it. And if we had vehicles, a Warthogs gauss-cannon could easily tear through its neck. It would be easy to kill it with hornets."

"Good, good... I'm also authorizing your idea Colonel, we need the resources these people have."

"Thank you Ma'am."

**AN: Hello and welcome to the end of Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We found out more about Jacobs memories against the covenant. The Cadets only thinking it was a story. We had our first engagement against the titans, only if it was a little one. Hange wants to know who they are. All criticism is welcome. Thank you and have a good time, **

**Rookie117**


	4. Chapter 4- Suspicion and Graduation

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 4 of Soldiers Luck. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Suspicions and Graduation

Jacob and Lily walked looked around at the rest of the cadets at they practised their hand-to-hand combat skills, something Lily and Jacob had already done in ODST training. They noticed that some took it quite serious, while others, just messed around. They turned to each other and began to laugh, they were hand-to-hand masters yet watching the other cadets practice made them laugh. They both then turned their attention to Eren and Annie as they wrestled, Annie clearly the better of the two.

They watched as Eren was thrown to the floor, Annie just turning to walk away. Both undercover ODST's started to laugh. Eren looked at them with anger."Hey, why don't one of you try it." He said, his face red in anger.

Both of them turned to each other, Jacob just shrugged at her. When both of them turned to face Eren, Annie had turned around. "I'll take you on." Lily stated, a gleeful smirk on her face. She walked forward as Eren stood up and quickly walked next to Jacob. Annie only giving a nod to say she agreed to the fight.

Both the girls circled each other as everyone, even the instructors, came around to watch them two duke it out. Both of the girls and Jacob were know as the best hand-to-hand combatants, so it was clear everyone would want to see two of the best fight each other. Annie was the first to attack wit ha quick jab towards Lily's stomach. However she only ended up hitting the air. 'What the?' Annie thought as she felt herself get hit sideways with a jab. She landed on the floor to look up to see Lily standing where she was just standing. 'How can you move so fast?' She quickly got up to her feet and back into a fighting stance. She set another jab at Lily, this one heading for her face. This one hit lily and she staggered back a few steps. Lily just smiled and raised her fists. Annie blinked quickly only to find Lily gone, a few seconds later a punch hitting her in the right side of her jaw. She fell to the floor with a thud, shock covering her mind at the sudden attack. She tried to get up yet was kicked down to the floor. Lily looked down on her with a smile.

"I think I win." She nodded while smiling. Everyone else who was watching, Jacob not one of them, had their mouths open in shock. Lily quickly walked away with Jacob falling in behind her. Annie sat up and kept her eyes fixed on the pair.

'There's something different about those two... And I intend to find out." She said to herself mentally.

* * *

Hange Zoe walked through the door and into Commander Erwins office, the man sat behind a wooden desk at the end of the room. "Sir." She stated.

"Yes?" He answered

"I would like to report something from our last mission outside the walls." She stated, she had kept secret about the flying objects while she thought what to do. "When my squad was being chased by a group of titans we were..." She gave a heavy breath. "We were saved by 3 unknown flying objects."

"Flying objects?" Erwin stated, slight confused about her statement.

"Yes sir, all three attacked the titans and killed them, they were faster than anything I had ever seen and they seemed to ignore us completely."

"You do realize that sounds completely insane." Erwin said

"Yes sir, I know it sounds crazy but I know what I saw." Hange said. The room was quiet for a few tense seconds before the commander finally answered.

"Thank you for telling me this Hange, you are dismissed."

"Sir!" She quickly walked out of the room and closed the door. Erwin, after about a minute, pulled open one of his desks draws and took a pile of papers out. On each were reports from other soldiers claiming to see flying objects and black, armour-clad, soldiers with unknown types of rifles nearby. They were being seen across wall Rose and the inner wall.

"So who are you people and what do you want...?" Erwin muttered to himself as he read the reports.

* * *

Rachel Simmons sat on her bunk aboard the Infinity. She sat in her armour as she wrote into a book. She quickly finished up as a voice came over the intercom, the voice of Roland, the Infinity's AI. "Fireteam Hornet report to the bridge." She quickly placed the book within a compartment in her armour and placed her helmet on.

When she reached the bridge the rest of her team was there. Commander Lasky and Palmer stood around a holo-table. The Other Spartans of her squad stood on the other side of the table, Rachel quickly joining them. "Good, now that you all here, time to start." Lasky stated, the holo-table quickly came alive and a hologram of what looked like a large space station in the middle of space came up. "The scientists were able to salvage some information from one of the ships we destroyed on Darkine XI. The information was a signal they were using to track the Ashes to Ashes. We followed the signal to this station. When we arrived we found no trace of the ashes being here. However we have found that a unknown signal is coming from the station. We also do not know if the Covenant Remnant have found this place yet. Roland is keeping us at a safe distance yet we have no idea what the signal is. So we are sending you in to find out. However know, Spartans, that this is a Forerunner installation by looks. We do not know what you will find in there or if you will find anything. Any questions?" The Spartans stayed quiet. "Good, get to your pelican and ready up."

* * *

Rachel sat in the pelican as it flew towards the unknown station. A battle-rifle in her hand. "Alright everyone, ready up." Her squads commander, Grey Jeffards, stated. She stood up as the back door of the pelican opened up to show the emptiness of space. It soon slowed down in front of a air-lock. The Spartans jumped forward and grasped onto the the air-lock doors handles that stood on the walls next to it. The airlock opened and the Spartans quickly crawled inside, the pelican quickly returning back to the Infinity. As the air-lock closed behind them air rushed into the room. "Lets find out where this signal is coming from."

The Fireteam moved slowly and wary through the Forerunner hallways. "This place looks amazing..." Rachel muttered to herself as she walked on. She was in the middle of the 5-person Fireteam, with Grey next to her. At the front of the group a Spartan named Mark Nigel walked forward, his assault rifle in hand.

"Hey guys, I think i see something at the end of the hallway." Mark said as he took a step closer. "AGH!" He yelled as a carbine round went through his left shoulder, he fell to the floor with a thud. The other Spartans of Fireteam Hornet quickly took cover as plasma fire went over their heads.

Rachel looked over her cover to see where the fire was coming from. "Enemy at the end of the hallway!"

Grey instantly snapping out orders. "Alison, provide sniper fire! Rachel, Steve, Shield formation!" He ordered as the teams sniper, Alison Para, took up a position. Grey jumped out of cover and activated his hard-light shield on his left arm. Rachel and Steve, the squads gunner, pulling up on each side of him and using the shield as well to provide cover. They moved forward to allow the shield to cover the downed Mark. "Rachel, pick him up!" Rachel followed his order as she holstered her battle-rifle and picked up her fallen team-mate. Steve, meanwhile, was laying down suppressing fire onto the enemy. They quickly retreated back into cover as Greys hard-light shield began to fail. Rachel placed Mark behind her cover as she pulled out her battle-rifle and fired into the enemy, killing two grunts in the process.

"There's too many!" Steve yelled as plasma hit the corner of his cover.

"Hold on guys." Grey ordered as he fired his assault rifle into the enemy.

"Throwing frag!" Rachel yelled as she threw a grenade into the enemy position.

BOOM

The grenade exploded, sending Covenant Remnant soldiers bodies flying. The plasma fire stopped and after about a minute Grey looked over his cover to see no more of their enemy. "Nice grenade Rachel. Steve, hows Mark doing?" Steve crouched down next to Mark and checked his vitals.

"He's good for now but we need to get him back to the Infinity." Steve stated.

"I cant get comm's open with Infinity, we're being jammed." Alison stated as she walked over, her sniper in her hand.

"Damn it... Ok, we push forward and try to find the signal, its the most likely object that's jamming our radios. So lets move it Hornet." Grey stated as Steve picked up Mark and they continued down through the battle-torn corridor towards where the signal should. All their thoughts telling them a fight was on their hands.

Oh how little they knew.

* * *

The sliding door opened to show Lily, Jacob and Rachel standing in the doorway. They quickly ran in and locked the door, all three breathing heavily. "How are we going to get out of here?" Rachel asked with fear as Lily spread her hands through her hair.

"We try and find any UNSC personal that are still airborne and within the city to get us out of here." Lily replied.

"There are NONE LEFT!" She yelled back.

"There has to be someone still out there that can help us." Lily proclaimed.

"Guys!" Both turned to Jacob, who was staring at the end of the room. Both went wide eyed when they saw what he was staring at.

Hunched over, their back against the wall, a dead UNSC marine sat. Blood covered the floor and wall around him. His helmet covering his face from the three children's views. In his hand a UNSC Standard issue shotgun and assault rifle sat, blood spots stained the weapons metal. The three of them stared at the body for a few seconds before Jacob walked up to him and knelt down. "I'm sorry, but we need to use these to survive." He then pulled the shotgun and assault rifle from the dead body's grip. He pasted the assault rifle to Lily and gave Rachel his fathers magnum. He then turned back around and looked at the body, almost like he was forgetting something. He then walked up to the body once again and pulled something from his neck. He held it out to the other two to show them what it was. Two small pieces of metal fell from a dangling chain in Jacobs hand. On one side was the UNSC logo. "He will need to be remembered... just like everyone who died here." The two girls nodded and they quickly moved out of the room they were hiding in, back out into the war-torn streets of New Atheon.

* * *

Lily stood at a nearby lake to the cadet training camp as the moon shone on the lake. Next to her Jacob sat on a log throwing stones across the lakes surface. "Its that day isn't it." He asked, Lily just kept her eyes out over the lake.

"Yep, 7 years to the day." She responded, slight sadness could be heard in her voice. "And everyday I still miss them..."

"I do as well Lily, I do as well..." Jacob said as he threw another rock over the water surface. "You still got that picture?"

Lily nodded and pulled out something from her breast pocket. She unfolded it to see a picture taken when they were 12, only months before their homeworld was glassed. Jacob stood in the middle of the picture laughing with Rachel and Lily on either side of him, both laughing as well. A small tear fell onto the picture as she clutched it tighter in her fist, tears flowed from her eyes. She then felt the embrace of Jacob as he hugged her while she cried. She felt his warming touch, the calming touch that she had felt so many times before on that date. And she never wanted to let go of it.

In the forest close by to them Eren, Mikasa and Armin watched the two of them hug. "Why are they crying?" Armin asked.

"I don't know, but they said it had something to do with 7 years ago." Mikasa stated.

"Do they mean the fall of Wall Maria?" Eren asked.

"No, that was 5 years ago. So it happened before that." Armin said.

"Well what ever happened, it still haunts them." Mikasa said as the three of them turned and began to walk back to camp.

* * *

Days later and Jacob and Lily stood in a long line of cadets at night. It was their graduation from cadets. 2 long years of training they had endured. As Captain cross had ordered, they came 11th and 12th in the cadets ranking. They knew that they had to get into the top 10 to get into the Millitary police but they wouldn't mind not getting into it since they could still get the same information out of other areas of the military. They gave a small smile to each other as they were dismissed. Within the Cafeteria they talked to the other cadets about what they were doing.

* * *

Inside the cadet command office, Keith Shadis talked to a representative of the military police. "What are you saying?" the representative asked.

"Both seem to be amazing in close quarters and with firearms. What I'm saying is that they are the best in their class to join the military police." Keith stated.

"But they were not in the top 10."

"Yes, but they better than anyone I've ever seen in those two fields." Keith stated.

The representative looked at the two papers in his hand. "I'll talk to my commanders about it." He then turned and walked towards the door. When he reached for the door handle he turned. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Jacob Kesh and Lily Simmons are perfect for roles in the military police."

"Good, but i can only allow them to be accept if they even apply for it. You can tell them." And with that the man walked out of the office.

* * *

Captain Cross sat on the command seat on the bridge of the Ashes. For two years they had been here now, or they thought it was two years by the planets rotation, however by UNSC standard it had only been a few months. Through out these months they had found out that the planet had a quicker rotation than that of earth and other UNSC colonies. They had also had quite large success with their recon missions onto the planet. Resources were being given to them for doing bounty's such as hunting down a group of bandits. Yet everyone still hoped they could leave the planet soon and return to UNSC space. But for the captain, that feeling felt more distant every day. "Commander, recon team 8-9 has just returned."

"Good, tell them to get debriefed and get some food." And so the day continued as it had for months now.

* * *

Jacob and Lily sat on a table in the mess hall talking to Eren, Mikasa and Armin when Keith walked in, the room quickly falling silent. "I would like to let you know that, due to special circumstances, that the 11th place and 12th place with the best grades were have been invited to join the Military police, along with the top 10. Congratulations to whoever were those two." And then he walked out. After a few seconds to allow the shock to settle in, everyone began to congratulate Lily and Jacob and being invited to join the military police. However both felt a feeling. A feeling that this, Special circumstance, was going to bring them more bad than good. They quickly excused themselves and walked to their separate barracks, heading to bed to await tomorrow. The day they went to Trost District.

"Hope tomorrow is a good day..." Jacob mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Welcome to the end of the chapter. I hope you all the chapter, this one took quite a few days to write since I have been busy with life stuff. Anyhow, how did you like the chapter? Was is good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Review with your answer. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 5- Survival**


End file.
